Exciting Championship Wrestling
by Glaster197
Summary: OC Wrestlers and WWE Superstars and Divas are included. If you want to submit your own OC Superstar or Diva, please PM me with your application form. Thank you :) Apps close in October.
1. Week 1

ECW (Exciting Championship Wrestling)

**I don't own WWE or any names mentioned.**

**OPENING THEME SONG PLAYS**

The fans were cheering and clapping as the fireworks went off.

"Hello, I'm Michael Cole, alongside Matt Striker and JBL" He shouted

"Thank you Cole, tonight, we have a huge main event, John Cena will battle Batista and Randy Orton, in a one on two handicap match" Jerry said happily

"And Bray Wyatt will battle Rey Mysterio tonight as well" JBL said

**Match 1:**

The fans started to cheer when Big E's music started playing.

The bell rings.

"From Tampa, Florida, weighing 290 pounds, Big E!" Justin Roberts shouted into his microphone

Big E smiled at the crowd as Santino Marella's music started playing.

"And his opponent, from Calabria, Italy, weighing 233 pounds, Santino Marella!" Justin announced

As the bell rang, Big E and Santino shook hands.

"That's sportsman ship right there" JBL said

As he says that, Big E strikes Santino with a powerful punch to the arm.

Then Big E lifts him up and throws Santino to the corner. (Turnbuckle)

"Oh, and Santino kicks Big E in the left leg!" Matt shouted

"Santino's setting up for, THE COBRA!" Michael shouted

1! 2! 3!

The bell rings.

"The winner of this match, Santino Marella!" Justin announced

"He just beat Big E!" JBL said

"It looks like Big E didn't notice that Santino was going for the cobra" Matt said

"Well, enough with that, lets take a look at the next match" Michael said to JBL

"We have Rusev battling Big Show!" JBL announced proudly

"That is next!" Matt said

**Match 2:**

Big Show's music started playing as the crowd roared.

"Introducing first, weighing 425 pounds, Big Show!" Justin announced

And then Lana's music starts playing as she gets booed heavily.

"This is Rusev, the most dominating person ever, he crushed USA like tonight, and he will crush you!" Lana said, pointing to the world's largest athlete

Big Show picked up a mic.

"You think he can take me down?" Big Show said as the crowd cheered

"Absolutely yes!" Lana yelled annoyed by the crowd cheering

Rusev's music started playing as he stormed to the ring.

"Introducing next, from Russia, weighing 290 kilos, Rusev!" Justin announced

As Rusev got into the ring the bell rang.

"And Rusev kicks Big Show in the face!" Matt said

"Oh, Rusev flips Big Show on his onto his stomach" Michael said

"Now it's time for the camel clutch!" JBL said sadly

Big Show is locked in the camel clutch; he taps out a minute later.

"And your winner, as a result of a submission, Rusev!" Justin announced

"What a win for Rusev" Matt said

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

"We're back in Toronto, Ontario!" Matt said

**Match 3:**

The Usos music started to play as the did their entrance.

"This match is a tag team match, set for one fall, making their way to the ring, from San Francisco, California, at a combined weight of 479 pounds, Jimmy and Jey, the Usos!" Justin announced happily

"This is a weird tag team match, the Usos face The Mighty Ducks, Roby and Robby" Michael said

The Mighty Ducks entrance played.

"From Vancouver, British Columbia, at a combined weight of 300 pounds, the Mighty Ducks!" Justin announced

The Mighty Ducks enter the ring, Jey and Robby will start.

The bell rings.

Jey kicks Robby in the gut, then DDT's him.

Then Robby kicks Jey and does his signature move, the Strawberry Slam.

"Oh, the Strawberry Slam!" Matt said

1! Jimmy breaks the pin but Roby storms in as he and Jimmy go flying out of the ring.

Jey kicks Robby in the back of the head as Jey goes up top.

"The SAMOAN DROP!" JBL said

1! 2! 3!

"The winners of this match, are Jimmy and Jey, The Usos!" Justin announced

"What a match!" Michael said

"We'll be back, live in Toronto" Matt said

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

**Match 4:**

Summer Rae's theme song plays.

"The following Divas bout, is set for one fall, making her way to the ring, from Manhasset, New York, Summer Rae!" Justin announced

"This is a spot in the fatal 4 way Divas Championship match at _Burning_, this is the first entry match" Michael said

Kelly Kelly's music started playing.

"From Jacksonville, Florida, Kelly Kelly!" Justin announced

The bell rang.

Kelly Kelly punches Summer Rae in the arm, then headlocks her.

"Oooo, the Barbie headlock!" Matt said

But Summer reverses and slams Kelly and she lay flat on her stomach.

1! 2!

Kelly kicked out.

Kelly goes to punch Summer, but she reverses and DDT's her.

"Uh oh, I know what's next" JBL said

Summer picks up Kelly and does a triple DDT.

"The TRIPLE SUMMER SLAM!" Michael said

1! 2! 3!

The fans cheer.

"The winner of this match, and earns a spot in the fatal 4 way match at _Burning_, Summer Rae!" Justin announced

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

**Match 5:**

"Welcome back, the next match is Bray Wyatt vs. Rey Mysterio!" JBL said

Bray Wyatt appears on the TitanTron, in a room of darkness, holding a lantern.

He then takes a match and lights the inside of the lantern with fire.

"Toronto, we're here" Bray Wyatt says as he blows out the lantern him and his followers, Luke Harper and Erik Rowan, follow him down the ramp.

Then he gets in the ring and Rey Mysterio's music plays.

"Introducing his opponent, from San Diego, California, weighing 175 pounds, Rey Mysterio!" Justin announced

The bell rings.

Rey punches Bray but Bray reverses it with a DDT.

1! Kick out

Bray then Irish whipped Mysterio into the corner, and ran toward him and jumped on him.

Then Rey kicked Bray in the gut and DDT'd Bray.

"Oh, I know what's next" Matt said

Mysterio kicked Bray Wyatt in the face that Bray was semi-unconscious and Mysterio went for the 619.

"619!" JBL said

1! 2! 3!

DING! DING! DING!

"The winner of this match, Rey Mysterio!" Justin announced

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

**Match 6:**

John Cena's music plays.

"The following handicap match, is set for one fall; making is way to the ring, from West Newbury, Massachusetts, weighing 251 pounds, John Cena!" Justin announced

"John is competing in a handicap match, vs. Evolution, Randy Orton and Batista" JBL said

"But first, we need to show you, a promo of an upcoming superstar" Matt said

**Promo:**

**A man is standing on a desk, in an office, holding a stick.**

"**You don't know what's about to hit you, all of you, will die, and burn" He then broke the stick and jumped off the desk and turned to the camera, "Be ready!" The camera goes black.**

**Next Week, Storm debuts.**

**End Promo**

"Wow, Storm debuting next week!" Michael said as Evolution's theme song played

"Introducing next, his opponents, at a combined weight of 513 pounds, Batista and Randy Orton, Evolution!" Justin announced

The Bell Rings.

"Evolution starts off with Batista facing off against the lone wolf, John Cena" JBL said

Batista strikes John with a powerful kick, then John reverses and DDT's Batista.

1! Kick out.

John picks up Batista and tosses him to the corner, then kicks him repeatedly.

But then 3MB shows up and attacks Cena, and Evolution walks away, mad.

"3MB is here!" Matt said

"My gosh!" JBL said as 3MB throws John Cena out of the ring

Then 3MB picks up John, and slams him through the announce table.

"Hey hey hey, stop!" The GM of ECW said

"3MB, you guys interfered, which means a DQ, so, I see Evolution walked away a little mad, so at _Burning_, you will face, Randy Orton and Batista, with Jinder Mahal banned from ringside!" He announced

Heath Slater gets a mic.

"Ok!" Heath yells

"Oh, and not to mention, you guys have your own Tag Team match next week, against The Mighty Ducks, beat them, and you choose the match type" The GM said

"Sure, we'll beat them" Heath said confidently

"Ok, and Jinder, again, you're banned from ringside next week!" The GM said

Then 3MB walks away as the GM walks backstage.

"Wow, 3MB vs. The Mighty Ducks!" Matt said

"I'm confident that 3MB will beat them, no doubt" Michael said

"We'll see what happens" JBL said

"Well, I'm Michael Cole, along with Matt Striker and JBL, see you next week" Michael said as the ending logo appeared on the bottom right of the camera.

**Next Week:**

**Zack Ryder vs. Tyson Kidd**

**Storm debuts**

**3MB vs. The Mighty Ducks (If 3MB wins, they choose the match type for their match at Burning)**

**Brie Bella vs. Layla (Winner qualifies for the Divas Fatal 4 Way at Burning for the Divas title)**

**The GM of ECW is revealed**

**10 man Battle Royal for the United States Championship**


	2. Week 2

ECW (Exciting Championship Wrestling)

**I don't own WWE or any names mentioned.**

**OPENING THEME SONG PLAYS**

"Welcome everyone; I'm Michael Cole, joined by Matt Striker and JBL!" Michael said

"We are live in Ottawa, Ontario!" JBL said

"This will be a heck of a night" Matt said

"That's right, Storm debuts, his opponent is an unknown superstar" Michael said

"And the GM of ECW is going to be revealed tonight" JBL said

"That's not all; the main event is a 10 man Battle Royal!" Matt said

"And it's for the United States title" Michael said

"Well stay tune" JBL said

**COMMERCIAL BREAK **

**Match 1:**

Tyson Kidd's music is playing as the fans cheer.

"Welcome back, in Ottawa" Michael said

Zack Ryder's music started playing the fans went crazy.

"And his opponent, from Long Island, New York, weighing 214 pounds, Zack Ryder!" Justin announced

The bell rings.

Zack immediately kicks Tyson in the jaw.

Zack then punches Tyson multiple times until kicking him again.

Then Tyson tries to punch Zack, but Zack punches him hard and he stumbles back to the corner.

"I know what's next" Matt said

Woo! Woo! Woo! Zack fist pumped three times until bouncing off the rope and doing the Broski Boot.

Zack sets up for the Rough Ryder, until Dolph Ziggler comes out of nowhere and strikes Zack in the back of the head with a barbed wire baseball bat.

DING! DING! DING!

"Winner of this match, as a result of a DQ, Zack Ryder!" Justin announced

Then the GM appeared.

"Hey, stop, Ziggler, you know, you made an illegal attack on Ryder, therefore, at _Burning_, you will face Ryder in a hardcore match, for the Hardcore Championship!" He announced

Dolph gets a mic.

"Ok, it's on!" He said

"Hold on there, not only it'll be a hardcore match, it's a hardcore lumberjack match!" He said

"Ok" Dolph said

"And, there will be weapons in the ring" The GM said as he walked away

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

**Match 2:**

"We're back on ECW!" Michael said

Storm's theme song starts playing.

"Please welcome, Storm!" Justin announced

Storm gets a mic.

"What's up, I'm Storm, rolling in from Los Angeles, California, and I will be dominant"

"He is the Storm, but who is his opponent tonight?" Matt asked

"Well, anybody of course" JBL said

"So, I'm opening a challenge next week, a beat the clock sprint, I will face Sin Cara, while Jack Swagger will face Kofi Kingston" Storm said

The GM walks out.

"Who said you're GM of ECW?" GM asked

"Um, sir" Storm tried to say

"I know this is your debut, but, you have your own match tonight, and next week, you're scheduled until the fourth week" GM said

"Oh come on!" Storm said

"Your first opponent is, you mentioned him, Jack Swagger!" GM said as he walked away

Jack Swagger's theme song starts playing as he walked down the ramp with Zeb Colter.

"His opponent, from Perry, Oklahoma, weighing 275 pounds, Jack Swagger!" Justin announced

The bell rings.

Jack beginning with a puch to the gut of Storm.

"Oh, and a huge kick from Storm!" Matt said

Then Jack picks Storm up, but then Storm punches Jack.

Storm then spears Jack and elbows him.

1! 2! 3!

"Here is your winner, Storm!" Justin announced

"Wow, impressive debut for Storm, well, another debut will happen next week, here's the promo" Michael said

**Promo:**

"**I'm coming to town, no one will stop me, even, the bigger ones" **

**Fire appears on the screen, "I will burn everyone, and be the king" **

**Fire Hawk debuts next week.**

**End Promo**

"Wow, he's 6 foot 8 inches tall and he's here to burn us all" JBL said

"Well, up next 3MB will face The Mighty Ducks, if 3MB wins, they choose their match type against Evolution at _Burning_" Matt said

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

**Match 3:**

3MB's music is playing as they strategize in the ring.

"These men face Evolution at our first PPV of the company, so 3MB better step up here tonight" JBL said

The Mighty Ducks' music starts to play as they appear on the stage.

"From Vancouver, British Columbia, at a combined weight of 300 pounds, The Mighty Ducks!" Justin announced

"Well, Jinder Mahal is banned from ringside, for no reason" Matt said

"Yeah" JBL said

The bell rings.

Roby and Heath will start for their teams.

"Oh, a huge kick to the gut of Heath Slater!" Michael said

"Oh, Slater with a dropkick!" Matt said

Tag made.

"Looks likes it's Drew McIntyre's turn to fight" JBL said

Drew kicks Roby in the face then goes for the cover.

1! 2! Kick out.

Drew then picks up Roby as Heath attacks Robby.

"FUTURE SHOCK!" Michael said

1! 2! 3!

"Here are your winners, Drew McIntyre and Heath Slater, 3MB!" Justin announced

"They get to choose the match type at _Burning_" JBL said

Heath gets a mic.

"Alright baby!" He shouted

"We won, now we choose the match type in a few weeks, vs. Evolution, we'll announce the match type next week!" Heath said as 3MB walked backstage

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

**Match 4:**

Layla's music is playing as she approaches the ring.

"In the ring, from London, England, Layla!" Justin announced

"Layla said she will beat Brie Bella tonight" Michael said

Brie Bella's music started playing.

"And her opponent, from Scottsdale, Arizona, Brie Bella!" Justin announced

The bell rings.

"Oh, and Brie with a kick to the gut!" JBL said

As Brie goes for her finishing move, Summer Rae comes into the ring and punches Brie in the back of the head.

"Here is your winner, as a result of a DQ, Brie Bella!" Justin announced

"Brie is the 2nd qualifier for the Divas title match at _Burning_ in a few weeks" Michael said

"Well, the GM will introduce himself next" Matt said

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

**Segment 1:**

The GM walks onto the stage.

"Hello, I'm the General Manager of ECW, Scott Watson" He said

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is now time for the 10 man over the top rope Battle Royal!" Scott announced

"Lets introduce the 10 superstars participating in the match, we have Jack Swagger… Ryan Keys… Nick Star… Justin Gabriel… Santino Marella… Shaun Camp… Fang Leon… Bo Dallas… Dean Ambrose and… Kofi Kingston!" Scott announced

"These guys are competing for the United States title too" Scott announced

10 minutes later, the 10 superstars have filled the ring.

The bell rings.

"There are a couple superstars making their debut tonight" JBL said

"Yes, Nick Star, Ryan Keys and Fang Leon" Michael said

Shaun and Nick are working together, trying to eliminate Dean Ambrose.

Then Nick turns on Shaun and dumps him over the top rope.

"Oh, Shaun Camp eliminated" JBL said

On the far side of the ring, Kofi eliminates Gabriel.

"And Gabriel eliminated as well" Michael said

Then Dean attempts to dump Nick out of the ring, Dean fails and gets eliminated by Nick.

"And Ambrose eliminated" Matt said

The Battle Royal continues until Ryan, Nick and Fang are left.

"Oooooo, the rookies are still in this thing" Michael said

But as soon as Michael says that, Fang picks up Ryan and tosses him over the top rope.

But Fang doesn't watch his back; Nick then dumps him over the top rope.

The fans go crazy as the cheer for Nick.

"The winner of this match, and the new United States Champion, Nick Star!" Justin announced

"Congratulations, Nick Star" Matt said

"Well, Nick Star our new US champ" JBL said

"Yup, well I'm Michael Cole, along Matt Striker and JBL, see you next week" Michael said

**Next Week:**

**1: Ryan Keys vs. Fang Leon**

**2: Shaun Camp vs. Nick Star**

**3: Eve Torres vs. Eva Marie (Winner qualifies for Divas title match at **_**Burning)**_

**4: Zack Ryder vs. Tyson Kidd**

**5: Big Show vs. Daniel Bryan vs. The Miz vs. John Morrison**

**Please review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter, bye.**


End file.
